moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Daily Growl
The Daily Growl is the main news hub for all Moshi Monsters players, and it is an official blog on Moshi Monsters edited mainly by Roary Scrawl and Ruby Scribblez, although other characters have edited in the past (e.g. Sweet Tooth). The Daily Growl can be accessed both from Main Street or clicking the 'News!' button at the game's toolbar. On the Daily Growl, the editors mostly post about... *News *Editor's Picks *Competitions *Agony Ant's Fortunes *Shout Outs *Daily Growl News Crew *Tamara Tesla's Extreme Puzzles *Monstar of the Week *Room of the Week *Daily Puzzles *Hints and Tips *Recently Uploaded YouTube Videos *Moshling Spotlights (occasionally by Buster Bumblechops) *Item Spotlights *Merchandise (e.g. the Moshi Monsters Magazine) *Arts & Crafts *Ruby's Reviews Random Rox The Daily Growl has a feature called Random Rox, in which the editors choose a random player in the comments section and give them a huge amount of Rox (around 250). Puzzles The Daily Growl gives out puzzles everyday. Here is a list of the Puzzles and their objectives. *Jeepers Peepers - players must guess which eyes belong to a Moshling. *Odd One Out - players must guess which photo is the odd one out, hence the name. *What's Wrong With This Picture? - players must guess the what is wrong with the picture. *Shredded Photo - players must solve the puzzle of the shredded photo by putting the letters in order. In most cases, it has been destroyed by a Musky Husky. *Bubble Trouble - players must guess what Moshling is behind the bubbles. Alternatively, the bubbles are smooches around Valentine's day. *Extreme Close-up - players must guess which item/character is on the extreme closed-up photo. *Lost & Found - players must guess which item belongs to. *Moshi Motor Mouths - similar to Jeepers Peepers except with mouths. *Lost in a Pile of Plushies - a real moshling is lost in a pile of it's plushie-counterpart. *Which Two Are Alike - players must guess which two are alike, hence the name. *Mystery Location - players must guess where the photo was taken. *Name That Sound! - players must guess which Moshling is the sound from *Who Is This? - players must guess the character in a silhouette. *Test Your Knowledge - players must answer a given trivia in the comments sections. *Calculations - players must answer a mathematical problem given by a character in the comments section. Themes *Standard - the theme all year round except during special occasions. *Halloween - the theme around Halloween time (mid October-start of November) *Twistmas - the theme around Twistmas time (mid December-start of January) *Poppet - the theme during the 'Poppet Mania' event *Pirates - the theme during the Pirate Takeover Recent-article-sprite.png Dreator's Pics.png Editors pick twistmas.png Poppet's Picks.png Pirate's Picks.png The Daily Growl logo.png The Daily Growl logo.png Twistmas dg logo.png Poppet DG logo.png Pirate DG logo.png DG Header normal.png Halloween DG header.png DG header twistmas.png Poppet DG header.png Pirate DG header.png Normal DG BG.png Halloween DG BG.jpg Daily growl twistmas bg.jpg PoppetDG BG.jpg BG.png The_Daily_Growl_at_Christmastime.png Editors *Roary Scrawl - Editor in Chief *Ruby Scribblez - Ruby's Reviews *Buster Bumblechops - Blogged fiction, Moshlings related *Sweet Tooth - Blogged fiction; and caused Roary to allow more editors *Dr. Strangeglove - Appeared in video updates and blogged; also appeared in puzzles *Dewy - Blogged fiction and shop related *Moe Yukky - Blogged fiction and shop related *Snozzle Wobbleson - Blogged shop related *Mizz Snoots - Blogged shop related *Bushy Fandango - Blogged shop related *Cap'n Buck - Blogged shop related *Tyra Fangs - Blogged fiction; various *Simon Growl - Blogged about the Music Roxstars to promote Music Rox *Agony Ant - Agony Ant's Fortunes *Spookygirl - Moshi News *Bootsy - Moshi News *Zooberguber - Moshi News *Miss Pinky *Egon Groanay (Wrote an article on the Museum of Mystery, not in-game) Signature Roary.png Signature Roary Halloween.gif Signature Ruby.png Signature Tyra.jpg Signature Simon.jpg Signature Buck.jpg Signature Dewy.png Signature Moe.png Signature Snozzle.jpg Signature Babs.jpg Signature Sweet Tooth.jpg Signature Agony Ant.gif Signature Buster.jpg Signature Strangeglove.jpg Trivia *The Daily Growl was made and is maintained using vBulletin. *The Daily Growl used to have a different, more simplistic design but it was changed in October 2012. *Several posts are removed or partially wiped of text. Some of these are contests which are no longer open and posts relating Lady GooGoo, but for most, it is unknown why they appear as such now. Category:Moshi Website Category:The Daily Growl